I Love You My Dear
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli wants to make Clare's first time special.  Valentines day one shot!


Hey everyone! So it's Valentine's Day! Love is in the air! Sorry, cheesy moment. But anyway, this is a little one shot for the day. This will not be a story, so I'm sorry if I get your hopes up. So um I guess, here it goes. Enjoy!

Eli's POV:

Tonight was the night. It was Valentine's Day and when I asked Clare what she wanted, all she wanted was for me to finally make love to her. You see, Clare and I have wanted to have sex for a few weeks now, but we have had bad timing. A few days ago, I decided to just screw it, so I got us a hotel room for the night. I really want Clare's first time to be special. I think a hotel room might help with that.

I went into the Ritz Carlton of Toronto, to check in and set up the room. The front desk gave me a key to my suite and I hurried into the elevator. I only have an hour until have to go pick up Clare and be back here.

The room was gorgeous, as expected because I spent my entire allowance since I was ten on it. But Clare's love and her virginity was priceless to me, so I was willing to take the plunge.

, , , , , , , , ,

Clare's POV:

Tonight was Valentine's Day. Eli was going to make love to me tonight! I was so excited, but so nervous! But excited. I even bought lingerie!

Eli was taking me to the Ritz hotel, which is very nice if you have ever been there. So, I decided to pack a bag. I placed in clothes for tomorrow, a bathing suit (if needed) my lingerie, a white short robe, some extra makeup, and the fire and ice condoms Alli bought me. I didn't expect to need them, but I would rather have them then not.

I curled my hair to perfection, applied a little eyeliner, shaved my legs, and dabbed on some light pink lip gloss. I took a breath as I heard Morty pull up. Go time.

, , , , , , , , , , ,

Eli's POV: 

I set up the room as best as I knew she would like. I know Clare likes vanilla and lavender, so I lit some nice candles. I stashed my Trojan condoms in the night stand, and I set up my stereo to play my love mix. Yes, I made a love mix. After the room was set up, I grabbed Morty's keys and headed to Clare's. Here we go.

, , , , , , , , ,

Clare's POV:

"Hey Beautiful, happy valentine's day!" Eli said as he picked me up and spun me around.

I giggled, "Happy Valentine's day baby!" Eli set me on my feet and kissed my lips before handing me a bouquet of blue roses, my favorite.

I smiled, "Thank you, they are beautiful. Here." I handed him a black bag.

Eli opened the bag and smiled when he saw the new headphones I bought him. I explained it, "I love your old ones so much, plus they are getting gross, so I bought you new ones."

Eli rolled his eyes, "They are perfect Clare."

, , , , , , , ,

Eli's POV:  
Clare's eyes lit up when she saw the hotel. She clung to my arm, "This is the most amazing place!" Clare leaned up on her toes to kiss me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

When she broke the kiss, I just smiled at her, amazed at her beauty, "So, let's take your bag up to the room and then I'm taking you to dinner, the restaurant in the hotel is supposedly the best."

"Sound absolutely perfect."

, , , , , , , , ,

Clare's POV:

This dining area was amazing! Our table was on a platform, overlooking the bottom floor of the dining area. The chairs were like thrown and having Eli just made it perfect.

The food, the food was amazing! Eli insisted on us getting the steak, and I could complain. Tonight was just perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Eli motioned for the waiter to come over to us, "Can I get a bottle of champagne?"

The waiter nodded, "I need to see some ID."

Eli pulled out what I'm guessing was his fake and the waiter nodded, "Be right back."

I gave Eli a glare, "Champagne? Really?"

He nodded, satisfied with himself, "It's a special occasion. Plus, I wouldn't order it if I thought you wouldn't like it."

I blushed, knowing fully that I did like it. I had had a few drips of it before and the taste was wonderful, "Okay, fine."

, , , , , , , , ,

Eli's POV:

I did my best not to get Clare drunk. She only had one glass of the champagne and we decided to have the rest of the bottle sent to our room for later. After the main event happened I knew Clare would like another glass.

I looked into Clare big blue eyes, "Are you ready to go back to the room? I have a surprise for you."

Clare smiled wide, "Really? Let's go!"

, , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,

Clare's POV:

Eli held my hand until we got to the room. It was incredible. There was a king size bed, a pull out couch, and a huge bathtub. Eli walked me over to the bed and we sat down, "Clare, can you wait here for a few minutes, I need to prepare for your surprise."

I nodded, "Sure."

Eli walked over to the stereo and turned on some relaxing music, "If you don't like the music I can turn it off?" Eli looked nervous.

I shook my head, "It's nice, leave it on."

Eli smiles, walking back to the bed to kiss my forehead, "I'll be right back. Please, just try to relax."

Eli walked into the bathroom, leaving me to relax.

, , , , , , ,

Eli's POV:

I was shaking when I went into the bathroom to get our bath set up. I have no idea how Clare will react to taking a bath with me, so I am really nervous.

I hope she will be okay with it, but I decided to make it a little more special than just a bath. I had rose petals laying across the floor; it added a sexier, romantic touch. I poured two glasses of champagne, and set them by the bath tub. Finally, I filled the bath with jasmine scented bubbles, so we weren't just sitting in clear water.

When I looked at my masterpiece, it looked really good. I exited the bathroom and went to go get Clare. She was laying back on the bed just staring into space, when I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Clare giggled, "What is it?"

I opened the bathroom door and Clare gasped a little bit, "Eli…. This is….. It's perfect!"

I smiled at her words, and turned her to kiss her. Then I began to speak, "So umm how do you want to do this, I brought a swim suite, or….."

She got what I was suggesting, "Well our clothes will come off soon anyway right?" She asked shyly, as a blush covered her cheeks.

I nodded eagerly, but quickly cooled off, "Only if you want them too."

Her blush deepened. I knew how much she didn't like to suggest sexual things. So I usually do it for her. I pushed my finger tips under her shirt, "Do you want to get naked Clare?"

She nodded, "Yes…"

I smirked, and pulled Clare's shirt from her body, kissing up her smooth stomach. Clare blushed as she was left in her jeans and a bra. But, she mimicked me and slipped her fingers under my shirt, "Can I take it off?"

I nodded happily, "Please."

Clare tugged the shirt from my body. She blushed when she saw I was toned. But she ran her hand over my tight stomach. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Clare I have no shirt on, but you still have a bra."

Clare moved my face so she could whisper in my ear, "Not for too much longer." She gripped my hands and moved them around me to rest on her bra clasp. Her eyes were testing me, and I was in no mood to be tested. I unhooked her bra and slowly slid it down her angel chest.

Clare blushed as the bra fell to the floor. My lips attached to her perfect breasts and she curled her fingers in my hair, "Mmmm Eli."

I removed myself from her chest, "You have a wonderful body Miss Clare."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Clare surprised me as she pressed her fingers to the snap of my jeans, "Can I?" Awww she felt the need to ask, that's cute.

I nodded though, "Go ahead."

Clare quickly undid my jeans and had them off me in seconds. She saw my boxers and giggled at the heart pattern, "Really Eli?"

I blushed a little, "I thought they might make you feel more comfortable."

Clare giggled, "I like them, mission accomplished."

I sighed in relief before picking her up so her jean snap was at mouth height, "Can I remove these?"

She nodded, holding onto my head. I took the snap in my teeth and undid it before removing the pants, leaving her in white lace panties. I smirked, "Saint."

She rolled her eyes, but slipped out of her panties, smirking at me, "So, am I the only one getting naked?"

I rolled my eyes and dropped my boxers, making Clare blush, "Wow."

I chuckle, "Like it?"

She nods shyly, "Mm hm."

I wrap my arms around her waist and carry her into the bath with me. I sit Clare down gently on my lap, but not so she is sitting on my errection, which was now very hard.

I pulled Clare in for a playful kiss, "Your so beautiful."

Clare pressed her hands to my chest, "You, my Elijah, are absolutely gorgeous."

We were both blushing, and I cautiously moved my hips up to rub my errection against Clare's center. She flinched, but soon relaxed and began to moan, "Mmmm Eli…."

I bit her ear, "Tell me what you want Clare."

Clare took a breath, "You."

, , , , , , , , , , ,

Clare's POV:

Eli led me to the bed and gilded me down against the pillows before crawling on top of me. I smiled at his lusty eyes, before pulling him in to kiss me, "I love you." He breathed between kisses.

Eli had said it before, but never with so much passion, "I love you too."

Eli moved his lips down my body to my breasts. He began to grope on while sucking on the other. I sat up a little but to kiss his neck while he pleasured my breasts. We both moaned occasionally, loving all the pleasure. Soon though, I needed more, so I pushed Eli up from my chest and looked into his emerald eyes, "Eli, I need you right…" I placed his hand on my area, "Here."

Eli groaned, "Your so wet Clare."

I blushed and Eli began to push his middle finger in me. It felt really good. Slowly, Eli pumped his fingers in and out of me as he teased my cilt with the pad of his thumb. It felt so good I was literally squirming in pleasure, "Oh…Oh….Eli!" I screamed as my back arched from the bed. Eli chuckled, "That feel good Clare?"

I moaned, "Eli that was amazing!"

He smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I flip us over so I can rest in-between his legs, "Would it be okay if I tried some stuff on you?"

Eli nodded, "I would love that Clare, just not too much, I want to last with you."

I nodded then proceeded to wrap my small fist around his length with one hand while I gently fondled his balls with the other. As I started stroke him I asked, "Is this okay?"

Eli looked pained as he nodded, "Really okay." Oh, he liked it. I smiled, but continued to work on stroking his shaft. Eli started to squirm and I assumed he was really close.

I looked up at him, "Should I stop?"

He frowns, "Probably, but Clare, when the hell did you get so good at that?"

I blushed, "So can we …"

Eli look confused, but quickly caught on, "Oh! Yeah, umm hold on."

He reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out a box of condoms. For some reason, I was feeling a little more comfortable, and ready to try new things, "I don't want to use those."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Are you on the pill or something? Clare I don't want to get your pregnant."

I shook my head, "I'm not on the pill, but I have something else."

I got off the bed and Eli followed me, kneeling beside my bag as I searched for the fire and ice condoms. I handed them to him, "Can we try these?"

, , , , , , , , , , ,

Eli's POV:  
Clare had fire and ice condoms! When I first heard about those, all I wanted to do was try them out, on Clare. Now, my fantasy was coming true. I smiled, "Yes!"

Clare blushed and pulled me back to the bed with her, "I love you so much Eli."

I smiled at her words. Every time she says it I just want to melt, "I love you too Clare, more than anything."

I rolled on the condom, "Clare this will hurt, so if you need me to stop, just ask."

She nodded, "Be gentle."

"I will."

I pressed into her and I felt her walls clench around me. Once I got in fully, I wanted for her to adjust to my size. Tears began to fall from her face and I knew this hurt her, "Clare, I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, "It- it hurts."

I lean down to kiss her, "I love you."

She smiles and I see the pain flush from her body, "Move. Please."

I smile down at her and begin to move back and forth, trying to be gentle.

Clare groans a little bit, "Mmmm Eli that feels good."

Clare's hips buck up and I moan in her mouth, "Ahhh Clare!"

"Faster." She demands as I move my hips faster into her. Clare clenches the bed sheets, "Eli!"

I thrust harder, trying to get us to relase, "Are you close?"

She opens her mouth, but I catch her off guard with a hard thrust, she screams, "YeSSSS!""

I move my hand between us to rub her cilt, "Come on Clare, let go."

She squirms a bit under me and I bite down on her neck, "Clare!"

"Eli!"

We had just made love.

, , , , , , , , , , , ,

Clare's POV:

Eli and I lay together, both trying to catch our breath. That was absolutely amazing. The sensation of the fire and ice condom only made it better. I leaned over to kiss the corner of Eli's mouth, "That was perfect."

He smirked his signature smirk, "You my dear, you are perfect."


End file.
